What's Next
by WriterOnARoll
Summary: What happens when I meet a turtle who doesn't have a meaning in life anymore? What happens when I'm stuck in the middle of it? Can I save him? Or worse, can I save myself? What's next?
1. What?

**Hey! My beautiful readers out there, I hope you respect my stories. I'm just gonna warn you ahead of time…that this is a Leo/OC story. I deleted my other one since I hardly got any review. Soooo…That's all I got. R&R!**

**Onward!**

* * *

The moon slowly rolled behind the clouds as a gust of wind pushed through my window. NYC is a nasty city filled with robbers and rapists. But night like these are when I go to the rooftop and look at the city lights. I opened my window and was greeted with a soft squeak as I stepped onto the fire escape. I climbed the roof and was invited by a throwing star being thrown past my head.

Wait, a throwing star?

"What do you want?" asked…was that a turtle?

"..."

Time went by before I was able to come up with something to say.

"How ya' doing?" I said in a country voice, plus a wave. The turtle turned around, and looked at me with cold eyes, before making a move to leave.

"W-wait! Don't go, I won't hurt you. Or...you won't hurt me...right?" I said quickly as the turtle sighed. He sat down on the edge of the roof, opposite of me. I inched closer every couple of seconds until I was next to him. I sat on the edge of the roof and let my legs dangle. I looked over at the turtle. He looked down at the bright city, the light reflecting off of his sapphire eyes. He was hiding something.

Grief?

Depression?

Hatred?

Well I think it was all of the above.

"Do you need to talk about something?" I asked unsure if I should've said that. He gave another sigh and hung his head.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." He said turning his head in sorrow and gave sigh number three. He turned to me, looking down at the roof.

"I lost everything." He said not much louder than a whisper. My eyes went wide as I noticed a white line go down his cheek. He turned his head away again and wiped his face.

"The trust of my brothers, my father's life. I don't know who I am anymore. It's like Leonardo Hamato is already lying dead in his casket." He said with sadness pouring out of his voice. I remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"And Shredder took that all away." 'Leonardo' said while clenching his fist in anger. I couldn't help myself. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me surprised.

"You know, you don't always have to do those things alone. A little help never hurts. My mother would always tell me, 'everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end." I said trying to add a little comfort. He just turned his head, my hand still on his shoulder.

"The only reason why you're still here is because I look like a poor mutant who can't take care himself."

I shook my head. He looked over at me with a frown.

"You need help. I can't let you sit out here and act like your life isn't good enough." I said. My voice full of confidence.

"You make a good point. But you're not living in the body of a mutant turtle are you?" He said with a scowl.

I couldn't respond to that. I just stood up and gestured for him to follow me. He stood up and hung his shoulders. I walked back to the fire escape and saw that he would follow me. He stealthily climbed down to where I was on the fire escape.

"Whoa." Was all I could say as he reached me and made no noise what so ever. He looked at me and I noticed that there was a small sparkle in his eyes. _Good job me!_

"Are you sure that this is okay?" he asked looking unsure about coming into a stranger's house.

"Absolutely my dad's at the hospital with my mom." I said stepping into my window. For the first time, I noticed that Leonardo was wearing a blue bandanna. I plopped down on my bed and patted the spot next to me. Leonardo abruptly sat next to me. I was the first to break the silence.

"Sooooo, Leonardo?" I asked unsure if that was his name.

"Wow, you actually listened to me." He said turning to look at me. The same sparkle was in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Not everybody wants to listen to a…" He cut himself short and found an interest in the ground. "A freak like me." He said the last part and shuffled his feet around on the ground.

"You are NOT a freak! And I refuse to let you even think of the idea." He turned to me in surprise and shook his head. "There's nothing left for me anymore."

Words past my lips without me actually thinking about saying them.

"I'm left for you." I whispered. _'I have gotta stop doing that!' _

* * *

**Weird turn out right? I'm really attached to Leo/OC stories. But, there comes a time in everybody's life where things have to come to an end. Yeah, I read all of them. Why am I the only person in the whole entire earth that is obsessed with Leo! Enough of that. R&R!**


	2. Meeting the Family

**This is a longer chapter. I don't own anything related to TMNT. Only my Ocs**

* * *

Leonardo was stunned.

_'Enter select words of your choice_._'_

"Maybe I should go…" Leonardo said as he gingerly stood up.

"Don't leave! I mean maybe you could listen to a song first?" I said.

_'I've gotta control that…'_

"What song? I don't listen to music very often…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about what song…but what words." I said standing up and walking over to my radio.

He remained silent.

I put the CD in and plopped back down on my neon green comforter. I looked at Leonardo and noticed him eyeing the window._ 'Wander what could be bothering him…' _He suddenly stood up and marched over to thewindowsill.

"Something's not right." I heard him mumble to himself.

I hurriedly got up and walked over to the window next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"Get on the ground." He said his voice full of authority.

I did as I was told and sat on the ground. He pulled out a katana I failed to notice until now. I was going to say something, but decided against it. I had to admit, I was scared. Not knowing what's going on, while having a katana wielding mutant turtle in the same room.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

I didn't get an answer. I saw Leonardo's eyes go wide and an explosion shook the whole building. I didn't see much. But I felt everything. I felt strong, muscled arms go around my waist and was pressed against something hard. _'Leonardo…' _

The floor fell through and I expected to feel the hard impact of the wooden floor beneath us. But I felt nothing. I wondered what had happened to everybody else but my trail of thought stopped when I heard a hiss of pain and the arms squeezed tighter around my waist. I opened my eyes to the flaming remains of the front room. I looked over my shoulder to find Leonardo holding his arm gasping in pain. I tried to stand up, but was held down. I finally got a clear look at the damage. His arm was covered in 2nd degree burns. Wait, not only his arm, his neck was too.

"Leonardo, you gotta stick with me here. I can get someone to heal your arm." I said in an urgent manner.

He only held his arm and stared into my eyes.

"It's not my arm I'm worried about." He looked down at his leg and winced in pain. His leg was covered in blood and splinters and also had small burns on it.

"You gotta work with me here. Just out the back door, behind the desk." He nodded his head and slowly began to stand. He limped over to the back door while I held onto his non-injured arm. I opened the back door to reveal a dark alley. Leonardo became more alert when he heard the sounds of sirens.

"It's okay they won't find us." I cooed trying to make him comfortable. I lead him to a dumpster and he sat down without question. He looked at me and hung his head low. There was one question that was burning in the back of my head. And what did I do? I blurted it out.

"Why did you protect me?" I asked. _'Enter select words of your choice.'_

Leonardo answered immediately after I asked my question.

"It's my job."

I thought of who could help a mutant turtle…What about his brothers?

"Don't you have brothers? Can't we just bring you to them?" _'Uh oh…'_

"We could, but they wouldn't help me." He said with a sigh.

"Can't we just try?" I begged.

Leonardo hung his head and answered.

"Fine."

"Where to?" I asked a little too excited.

"Sewers." He replied before making an attempt to stand up. He wasn't very successful and had to lean against the dumpster. I rushed over to him and helped him walk.

**.**

**.**

I (somehow) managed to get Leonardo into the manhole that was in the alley. He walked slower and slower as each minute passed. We reached an abandoned subway station and I saw a light erupting from an opening in the wall.

"Leonardo, are we close?" I whispered trying not to make him any more uncomfortable.

"Closer than you think."

We walked closer to the lighted section, but before I reached it, I felt more of Leonardo's wait lean me. I hoisted him up so I could walk have his arm around my shoulder.

"Hello? I asked walking into what looked like a living room. I felt Leonardo go limp and could hear his breathing turn into gasping. "I have your brother and he needs your help…anybody?" I said to nobody in specific. "You're all he has left." I said as I heard a deep voice.

"Leo? After what happened how can you even show your face here?" it said. The owner of the voice erupted from the shadows to reveal another mutant turtle clad in red.

"Please, just help him." I begged as he narrowed his eyes at me. "You're all he has left." I repeated.

I heard another voice speak…it sounded as if it were filled with a grudge.

"Is that Leo? I knew he'd come back shortly."

Another turtle clad in purple emerged from the darkness that bordered their home.

"Help him." I said a little forceful that time. "You're brothers you need to defend each other."

The one clad in red just snorted while the one in purple remained silent.

I wasn't surprised by his attitude. He was mourning for his father. I felt a sense of nervousness wash over me. Another turtle emerged from the shadows of the room. He was clad in orange and had a…happy expression.

"Leo…it's been so long…" he said as he eyed his brother with happiness sparkling in his eyes. Wait, were those tears?

"Mikey…I've missed you little bro." said Leo as he developed a small smile.

Mikey ran towards his brother and enveloped him in a hug. I heard a few sniffling sounds as Mikey buried his nose in the crook of Leo's neck. Luckily it wasn't the burnt side…

"I've missed you too."

* * *

**Woah, weird ending right? I know the guys are OOC but they'll get back to normal soon. R&R and stay beautiful!**


	3. My Stupid Habit

**I'm so tired! But this chapter is just for you. I had a softball game today... which I lost terribly. But having fun is what matters right? Right. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I wish...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Why can't I be normal?...' _

"Uh I didn't mean that- I mean, I said it by accident and it popped out and-" I was quieted by Leo pressing his finger to my lips.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said with a... was that a smirk?! _'How did I ever get into this?...'_

He gave a me a smile before drifting back off to Cloud 9. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His breathing was even as if he was meditating in his sleep. He even had the same breathing pattern when he meditated! Inhale through your mouth, exhale through your nose. He kept his bandanna on but that seemed really uncomfortable to me. The bandages on his right side were wrapped tightly around his arm and neck. "He was a good leader." said a voice from behind me. I spun around to find the purple cladded turtle. I let loose a long breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Donatello." He said with a comforting smile. "Don or Donnie if you like."

I was lost in thought again. Why did this brother seem so...friendly? And what did he mean when he said 'leader?' You can guess what I did.

"Why are you so friendly? And what do you mean when you say leader?" I asked. _'I need mental help...'_

He, like the other brother, took a breath and gave a long sigh.

"I don't have a temper like Raph. And Leo used to be our leader before the...incident." Donnie said as he bowed his head.

I wasn't exactly prepared for this to come out of my mouth, and Don probably wasn't either.

"What ever happened that tore this family apart?" I asked; my voice full of anxiety.

"I can't tell anyone. Not without Leo knowing. He's the base of the story. Though Raph thinks it was all him... I still have my doubts. Something that happened that night just didn't add up." He said; his expression thoughtful and voice hiding a hint of steel.

"It was the Shredder wasn't it." I stated with no hint of a question.

Don was surprised that I knew.

"Leo told you... he trusts you, he didn't even trust us after that night... you're important to him. There's something inside you that none of us have or ever will have." He said his voice full of unnamed emotions.

"And what's that? I'm not special." I responded.

"Emotion"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Have you stayed beautiful? Good because if not I refuse to talk to you. I really enjoy writing stories like this because I don't know where the characters are going to lead me. My characters have their own personality and their own lives. So I don't bother writing the personalities on a character bio. My characters are alive in the story and have their own life. Enough with that. Eat potatoes and stay beautiful young ones. R&R!**


	4. The Real Story

**Stayed beautiful I can see. Hurray! **

**Disclaimer: Not me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Onward!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'What does he mean?...'_

I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes to try and find an answer.

"You know what it feels like to love someone. To have that connection. None of us will ever have that. You can have friendships and relationships. We can't"

He was insulting himself? Why? We'll all find our special some ones one day.

"Actually, I don't agree with you. You're no different then me, Leonardo, or your other brothers. We're all special."

I saw a flash of emotion cross his eyes. I thought he said he didn't have emotion.

"Thank you for thinking that. I'm Donnie."

Our conversation was ended by the creaking sound of the bed behind me. I spun around on the balls of my feet and saw Leonardo sitting up in the bed. He was looking down at his right arm and became alarmed. He looked up and immediately calmed when he saw me. He looked over at Donnie and hung his head. Donnie only sighed and patted Leonardo on the shoulder. He looked up as bewilderment crossed his features.

"I only act rude when Raph's around. Don't think I forgive you, because what you did is something I will never forget. Now get some rest. You're going to need it if you want your burns to heal."

Leo gave a small nod and laid back down. Donnie walked out of the room while saying, "Try and get some sleep." I stood by the side of the bed and rested my hands on the mattress. _'Got this thing is hard...' _Leonardo looked up and smiled. I smiled back and sat down on the side of the bed. _'I hope I didn't sit in him...' _Leonardo laid his head back and closed his eyes for a while and then opened them again. He sighed.

"Why did it have to happen? Why me? How come I couldn't have been the one to suffer." He asked. I didn't have an answer. What was I supposed to say? _'I gotta be able to do something...'_

"I was the best student. I would never. Would I?" He asked again. You already know what I did.

"What really happened. I want you to tell me. It's different if it comes from you."

Leonardo looked up and began explaining

_ (From Leo's POV)_

_ The foot ninja continued to surround me and Master Splinter. My swords flashed around me like lightning in a storm. _

_ One of the ninjas held a sword to my throat. Another to the back of my head. Before I could see Raph...blackness. _

_I woke up in a cell with no windows, no light, just a lone door and the surrounding darkness. The door opened and several foot ninja stepped in. They grabbed me roughly by my arms and dragged me to a room where they tortured, beat, and burned. It hurt, but I pulled through. Everyday I was pulled from my cell and tortured until nightfall. Then it changed. I woke up one morning...I wasn't in my cell. I was in a room filled with Japanese décor. I looked down. Blood...that's the only thing I saw. I didn't even see my hands underneath. My hands were trembling... I held a katana... I looked up and seen Master Splinter._

_Then...the shredder came for me. He told me how bad of a thing I was and how I killed my master. I know I did. I know I did it. The words rang in my head like a church bell. 'You killed him. You're a murderer.'_

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_I was near the point of going mad in that cell. Everyday, the beatings continued. They placed Master Splinter's body in the cell with me. The Shredder said that it was to remind me of my betrayal. My brothers...I thought they would never come. When they came...Mikey slumped down on his knees and let go of his tears. Donnie stayed stronger but still cried. Raph...he was full of rage. He through his sai down and started yelling curse words of all source. Mikey managed to get over to Master Splinter and cry even more. I couldn't do anything. My brothers were crying...and I was the reason._

_Mikey asked how...I couldn't keep it from them. _

_Raph wouldn't even help me home. Donnie and Mikey managed to get me their. I still have my thoughts on how I manage to keep my sanity... _

_Donnie cleaned my wounds..._

_Mikey didn't believe that I would something like that..._

_Raph..._

_We never talked. If we did, we fought. _

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_I moved out and stayed with our friend April. _

_She let me come at night while I wandered through the sewers during the day trying to find a new home._

_How did I stay alive? Even I don't know that._

_Lets just hope I stay alive now._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Woah my fingers are hurting. I had softball practice tonight and I had to hit left handed. Stay beautiful! R&R!**


	5. The Truth Behind it All

**Do I still have readers? I hope so... Cuz I sure don't want this story to go to trash too. Please R&R. It makes me feel special. **

**Disclaimer: Never in my lifetime.**

**Onward!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was already confused. It wasn't even funny. I didn't know if Leonardo was hiding something else from me...or he just didn't know any more. Either way, I just let it go. I was going to put some serious thought into it. Something just seemed...off. The _shredder_ he talked about kinda reminded me of somebody I knew. But she wasn't anywhere near as bad. I looked down at Leonardo to see a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess the shredder was right. I am a... a _thing."_

That. Was what set me off.

"Leonardo, you have to understand that you will always be perfect. No matter what some guy says. Everybody is perfect. But in their own little way. Even a simple homeless man sitting on the side of the road begging for money...is perfect. But then, nobody is going to be perfect vase. There always going to have a few scratches or chips in the paint...heck they might have chunks broken out of them. But they're always going to be perfect. Every imperfect detail is what makes you you. Nobody will take that away from you. Now you have three brothers out there. Are they perfect? No, they'll always have imperfect details. Just like you. Don't let it bother you...let it encourage you. You have a life to live... live it to the fullest."

Leo slowly raised his head and gave a smile that lit up the whole room. _'Good job me...'_

I am good

**I like this chapter, sorry its so short. And sorry for** **the chapter difficulties. Had some computer malfunctions.**

**~R&R~**


	6. Secret Messages and Dreams

**I...AM...BACK! Sorry for such a late update. And since I ACTUALLY have TIME! **

** o_o I'm such a bad person! Huge shout outs to...**

**tmntlover4, Loving Leo, tigerleah, Smile or else, Tmntfreak1996, Nehamee, NokaKomi, Thek33per, lunexa, and TMNTBMBPrincess!**

**Thanks guys for the support, you really helped this story progress.**

**Raph: It's a miracle.**

**Me: Shut up! I have a busy life.**

**Raph: Yep, filled with donuts and coffee.**

**Me: ...**

**Raph: sparky doesn't own TMNT only her OCs.**

**Me: Wait, I don't even like coffee!**

**Onward!**

* * *

Leo eventually fell asleep, leaving me to stand there looking like an idiot. I did have a chance to look around the room though. It was packed with sciency stuff including test tubes, microscopes, and... posters? But these posters weren't your regular Justice League. They were layouts of the human body muscular and skeletal structure. What the hell? That's not creepy. I hope they have at least one human friend. I noticed a computer and walked over to it. It must sense movement, because the minute I walked in front of it, it started to hum. A window popped up on the monitor and flashed a message,

**'URGENT DONATELLO PLEASE READ.'**

My curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on the flashing message for whoever 'Donatello' was. A bio popped up on the screen.

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Species: Mutant**_

_**Name: Irena**_

**_Age: 16_**

**_Continent: Asia_**

**_Country: Russia_**

**_Current Status: Unharmed_**

My mouth probably hit the floor. Who was Donatello and why was this message so important? I scrolled down farther until I saw an arrow. I clicked on the arrow and a picture popped up on the screen. Again, my mouth probably hit the floor.

It was a girl with flowing chest length auburn hair. Her _wings _were a caramel color that darkened into a mocha color. She had a perfect skin tone that outmatched any other girl I had seen. I know it sounds weird coming from a girl, but she was far from beautiful. She also wore a purple spaghetti strap. I scrolled down further until I saw a message addressed to Donatello.

_**Donatello,**_

_**I bet you wonder who this girl is.**_

_**She rebelled against my scientists and me.**_

_**Thought I am very proud of her, it's about time she came home.**_

_**After she rebelled against my scientists and me, she strangely went to Russia.**_

_****__**Never mind that, bring her to Longview, Washington.**_

_**To be careful, bring your brothers along as well.**_

_**By the way, how are your brothers?**_

_**Especially the one called Leonardo?**_

_**Anyway, don't think you're doing this for nothing, you get a reward **_**after_ you bring Irena to me._**

_**To some things up, I have faith in you Donatello, you're not only a ninja, but a genius as well.**_

_**Search hard!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Agent John Bishop**_

After reading over the letter twice, I noticed something...off. I searched for a piece of paper and a pen. I found a pen...but no paper. Oh well. I scribbled the first letter in every sentence on my hand and noticed it read a message of its own.

_'DISTANT BEATS...strange, wonder what that means...'_

I minimized the windows that were pulled up and walked back over to the bed Leo was laying in. I almost couldn't see him. His skin seemed to absorb the darkness of the room. I sat down on the side of bed, making sure not to sit on his legs and rested my hand on the hard comforter...only I met Leo's hand instead. It didn't feel how I expected it to. It wasn't rough, slimy, or cold, it was the exact opposite. It was smooth, perfectly formed, and warm. I tightened my grip a little before I let go. I gingerly reached my hand out, but stopped when I heard Leo moan. My eyes darted up to his face but I felt relief to see the mutant's eyes still close. I honestly didn't know what I was doing right now. I couldn't control my reflexes, so I just went along with it. I ran the tips of my fingers along his plastron. It was strangely cold... but warm at the same time. I traced the edge of his plastron and felt that it was sharp. If I pressed my finger hard enough into it... it might just draw blood. I rested my hand on top of where his heart would lay and closed my eyes. I loved the continuous beats a heart gave. That's why I would've liked to be a nurse. But honestly, I'm to much of a blonde to be a nurse. I felt Leo change positions and his eyes fluttered open. He moaned before looking up at my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he continued to stare at my hand. The beating of his heart became faster and he had a small blush creeping into his cheeks.

Me, already as rosy cheeked as Santa Clause, answered awkwardly, "I...I was uhhhhh I was feeling your heartbeat?" Oh great. It came out more of a question than a statement.

"You were... feeling my heartbeat? Uhhh okay?" He answered unsure.

A moment of silence.

"Why?" Leo asked into the silence.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Why were you feeling my heartbeat?"

"I, uhhhhh, I just like the feeling of a beating heart. It reminds me of-"

I was cut off by the creaking door entering the room. A figure of one of the turtles stood in the darkness, allowing light to spill into the room. The unknown turtle wordlessly walked over to the bed and kneeled down. I looked over at the turtle and saw his emerald eyes gleaming from the light that still managed to escape the crack in the door. The unknown turtle rested his head against his folded hands and mumbled something.

"Sorry Leo." He said as he took his brother's bandaged hand. "I didn't mean it, honest. You didn't do it. I know it, but something still urges me to believe you did. Big brother, what do I do?"

Leo only sighed and looked down at the two joined hands that belonged to his brother and him. "Raphael," The turtle mutant on the other side of the bed looked up "Don't apologize. And if you think I didn't do it, great. If you think I did do it, you are entitled to your opinion. Only two people know the real story and I'm not one of them."

The turtle now known as Raphael laid his head on the bed and let out a cry of distress.

"Why was I so STUPID! I never think things through! I _always _jump to conclusions! Never have I thought about how _you _feel! I'm so SELFISH!"

I decided that it was time for me to leave.

I walked into the main room to be greeted with...Mikey?

"Is Leo okay?" he asked me as his baby blue eyes swirled with concern and questioning.

"Leo's...fine. But I wouldn't go in there right now. Your other brother Raphael was in there."

Mikey nodded and looked up; curiosity in his eyes.

"What's your name?"

That question caught me off guard.

"It's...it's Hayden."

"Hayden...it's a nice name."

I smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks"

I continued to walk over to the subway turnstiles, but Mikey was suddenly alarmed.

"Where are you going!" He asked as he ran toward me and grabbed my arm.

"Uhhhhh, home?" I said unsure.

He looked disappointed as I told him about my leaving. I now felt guilty...

"Don't leave! It's...been forever since a human has been down here."

"You wanna hang out some time?" I asked. _'Maybe a friend will help...'_

"Really!" Mikey asked as his eyeballs practically popped out of his sockets.

"Sure, Friday?" I asked as I continued to walk out looking over my shoulder.

"Friday!" He repeated.

**. . .**

**. . .**

As I stood in front of the building that used to belong to my parents and sighed. _'Why did you have to leave me?...' _Of course, it wasn't their fault. They died when I was five years old in a car wreck. My mom was killed instantly and my dad died later in the hospital. But as the saying goes, when life gives you lemons,

"Make lemonade." I answered my own thoughts aloud.

I walked past my old home and continued to the adoption home as they now considered me an orphan. Other then my dead parents, I had no living family. Other people would probably be depressed all the time or bawl their eyes out until they don't have any more tears to shed. But not me. I live life to the fullest. I already have a part-time job as a waitress at the local café. I'm trying to earn enough money for college. Even an online schooling wouldn't hurt. Anything to have a good future.

I began to think back about the past events of tonight and realized...

"WTF do I do now! The whole adoption center is burnt to the ground! I never think things through!..." I said to myself as I practically began ripping my hair out. When I reached my 'home', it didn't look...burnt. It looked like it did for years. Though I may not like the idea of being an orphan, the cool thing is that the adoption home is an old apartment building. So every kid gets their own room. My room was is on the top which is awesome because I can go to the roof whenever I want. Yeah, yeah we get to leave our rooms when we want and our curfew is ten o' clock sharp. If you come home one minute later than ten... the gates of Hell are already opening.

I walked into the front doors and looked at the clock. _'Five 'til... that's luck...' _ I climbed the stairs to the top floor, why, did I take the stairs you ask? Because I am absolutely terrified of elevators. It's a long story. I opened the door to my room and my eyes went wide. The whole floor was repaired! What's going on here? I slowly walked forward, afraid that the floor was going to collapse...but it never did. I went along with it, even though there were doubts in my mind. I went against them and pushed the thoughts to the back of my brain. I walked into the kitchen and yawned. I turned around in my tracks and went straight to my bed. I didn't even bother to pull down the comforter. I closed my eyes and slowly, but surely drifted off to Cloud 9.

...

_"Don't leave me. You promised me." exclaimed a voice. I looked around to see a misty atmosphere and the ground made of a soft blue stone. I was in a long, and thin white dress that clung to my body and left a trail behind me. I could only hear a faint beating sound and the voice of the unknown person._

_"I won't leave. I'll keep the promise...forever." I said unwittingly as I walked forward into mist. As I walked farther, the beating became louder. I stared straight ahead as a figure's dark form was seen. I walked forward; the dress trailing behind me. I came to the conclusion that I wasn't wearing any shoes, my caramel blonde hair was loose against my shoulders, and I had a sapphire pendent around my neck. In all reality... I looked like an angel. Without the wings and halo of course._

_The dream dweller reached for my hands and gently took them in his, still not showing himself. I looked down to see two green hands holding mine. I knew who it was._

_I took a step forward, and looked up. Deep blue eyes stared back into my smoky gray eyes. The mist started to clear to reveal a waterfall and a tropical paradise. I looked at the blue-eyed stranger again... to understand that he wasn't a stranger anymore. The blue bandanna around his eyes was proof of that. The beautiful shade of his forest green skin was wet, causing his skin to shine in the strange place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his plastron, listening to the beautiful sound of life._

...

* * *

**Well? **

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Or just absolutely in love?**

**I have a picture of Hayden that I'm going to put on my profile. But! I gotta get those reviews first. R&R!**

**BTW: If you want me to, I could probably put the dress on my profile too. Tell me what you want people!**


	7. A Different Look At Things

**Did you miss me? I know you did.**

**Raph: I didn't**

**Me: Nobody cares what you think!**

**Raph: sparky doesn't own TMNT only the OCs**

**Me: Onward!**

* * *

It had been two days since...everything turtle related happened. And guess what, today's Friday. I didn't even get a number from any of the turtles. How stupid am I? (Don't answer that) I walked into my kitchen and got my self a bowl of cereal and sat at the island. As I ate, I thought about the dream I had last night. I have to admit, it was creepy, but it made me feel...comfortable. But I looked so different then I have in years. I had make up on, my hair was fixed up, and my dress was beautiful. But still, it was clearly Leo who I had been with. But what does it mean.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I walked my bowl over to the sink. "Time for work." I said unpleased.

I made my way over to my room and changed into my waitress uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs to hang freely. I went out the door, closing it behind me, wondering when my occupation would get better.

...

...

After work was over, I plopped down on my bed face first. I looked up at the clock. _'Six o' clock?...Bennie really needs to let me go earlier...' _I stood up and went into my bedroom to change. I changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a green spaghetti strap. I plopped down on the sectional and reached for the remote...but I couldn't reach it. I let out an annoyed moan and just sat there in the silence. A barely audible tap on the window got my attention. I slowly stood up and walked over to it. My caution went away when I saw Mikey standing there waving at me. I smiled and opened the window allowing him to come in...but it wasn't only him. All four of the turtles stood out on the fire escape. Mikey was already in the apartment looking at everything. I gestured the rest of the turtles in and plopped down on the sectional and looked over at Mikey who had already made himself comfortable, while the other turtles stood there looking around awkwardly.

"I won't bite you know." I said as I stood up to pick a movie. Mikey was down on the floor next to me in a flash. I held five movies like cards and I looked back at the sectional the turtles already made themselves comfortable. "Wow, you guys get comfy fast." I held up the five movies for them to see. "Horror Night." I said flashing the collection of all five 'Final Destination' movies. Mikey stared at me and started crying.

"I love you Hayden. Please, never leave me."

"Never" I said as I sniffed and hugged Mikey.

I put in 'Final Destination 1' and sat between Mikey and...Leo. Oh well. Let the screams of terror and the pains of agony begin!

...

As we neared the ending of the fourth movie, I held a terrified expression as I used both Leo's and Mikey's arms to block the TV from sight. Leo looked at me concerned, while Mikey snored loudly. I fake whined while I sunk down into the sectional and heard blood splatter.

"Hey, are you okay?" I moved Leo's still bandaged arm to look up at him. I smiled sheepishly as I gave him and Mikey their arms back. "I think I'm okay."

I looked around the room trying to avoid the gory mess on the screen. Mikey had dropped the bowl of popcorn and spread his arms over the back of the sectional. Raph (I had learned nicknames from Mikey) was sprawled out with Donnie on top of him; both asleep. That left Leo... wide awake. I looked back at Leo.

"You know you crash here tonight if you want."

Leo looked around the room at the sleeping mutants. "I don't want us to be us a burden..."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Do you need blankets? Or pillows?"

Leo finally agreed to staying. I fetched some pillows and blankets so the turtles could be comfortable. I walked back in the living room with the blankets and pillows stacked to end up falling flat on my face. Instead I fell on something really hard. Or rather on someone...

"You okay?" Leo voice sounded muffled from the fact of the pillows and blankets on my head. I helplessly reached my arms out hoping to find something to grab onto...but ended up slapping Leo.

"What was that for?" His voice still muffled.

"I can't see stupid!" I said effortlessly trying to walk as I ended up falling on my rear.

"Oh, right." The blankets on my head came off and my eyes fell on Leo's sapphire blue ones. _'So they weren't just like that in the dream?...' _

I pouted and reached my hands out toward Leo. "Help me." I said as I tried to get up, but failed epically. Leo only raised an eye ridge.

"Please."

Leo rolled his eyes and extended his hands. "Fine." I grabbed his hands and he hoisted me up as if I would break. I never thought there were gentle guys anymore...

After I said goodnight to Leo and I saw that he was asleep and comfortable, I headed up to the roof. I sat on the ledge and let my legs dangle beneath me. I looked out at the bright lights and skyscrapers of New York City. The endless colors reached into a blur as they collided together from the vertices of the skyscrapers. The city sounds were endless from car horns all the way to street fights.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked beside me to find Leo looking into the city's beauty. I was a bit taken aback, but relaxed since I knew there was no way he could have fallen asleep that quickly.

"Yeah, it sure is."

As silence between us was filled with noises of the city, I thought about all the unanswered questions in my head.

"What happened between you and Raph?"

Leo sighed and let his head fall back to look at the stars. I pretended to look up, but secretly I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"We talked about everything that happened when Master and I was captured by the Shredder. I told him everything and I could before I..." A single tear raced down Leo's cheek and he quickly rubbed it away. "No, I can't be weak again. I have to be strong for my brothers." Leo wouldn't be able to hold his tears in anymore. Not with everything he's went through.

"You don't have to fight tears. I don't mind if you cry in front of me. Leonardo, you will only achieve the opposite from weakness out of tears and get stronger." I said softly as I gently took his hand in mine. His head shot down and looked at my hand in his. He looked back up at me and I smiled. "It doesn't hurt you know. I've cried before and I can guarantee you that I will again. You probably will too."

Another tear rolled down Leo's cheek. But he let it drop this time. After that tear came another...

and another...

and another...

and another...

until Leo was silently weeping. I tightened my grip on his hand and sighed closing my eyes.

"Thank you...Hayden. Can we be friends?

I laughed. "Of course we can be friends stupid." I said as I let go of his hand and hugged my knee. We sat there for what seemed like hours. No talking, just the sounds of NYC. I finally interrupted the comfortable silence between us.

"I could never leave."

"Hmm?" Leo looked over at me; bewilderment glistening in his sapphire eyes.

"I could never leave New York. I don't know anything else."

Leo gave a small smile. "So that explains why you're in an adoption home?"

I looked over at him my eyes wide, but relaxed. _'I gotta remember that they're ninja...' _

"Yeah. I lied about the whole mom being in hospital thing. Sorry for lying."

Leo grinned. "I knew you were an orphan. I'm pretty sure I would know what building I was sitting on."

Silence again. The city became strangely quiet. I looked up at the starry night sky and fell backwards on the roof of the building. it wasn't very often you got to see stars in NY and I sure wasn't going to miss them tonight. Leo looked back at me and up at the stars again. I know it may seem weird since I just met him and all, but I seemed to really like him for some reason. No, let me rephrase that. I had more of a connection. STOP, What am I talking about? I don't even know him. But I feel like I do. Ugh! What is wrong with this messed up head of mine?! I don't even know anymore! I need a psychiatrist... I feel a connection with a turtle for God's sake! But what's wrong with that? I'm losing my freakin' mind, my parents are probably rolling over in their graves.

"What happened? To your parents?" he asked he left his gaze up at the sky, while mine traveled over to look at him. I sighed and took in his full appearance as I spoke.

"They both died in a car wreck. Mom was killed instantly and dad died later in the hospital. I was to young to understand anything at the time, so I don't know the rest of family or if I have any other family. Oh well."

I blew out my breath and raked my fingers through my already tangled hair. "Isn't it hard for you?" Leo asked he focused his gaze on me. So much for looking at the stars...

"LYL, LYL" I said with a smirk. "Live Your Life."

Leo smiled.

"Do you have parents?"

Leo shook his head. "A dad. He was mutated into a rat when we were."

"By the way, how old are you? Is that too personal?"

"Fifteen, and it's not personal."

"I wonder what time it is." I mumbled as I stood up stretching out my arms. I exaggeratingly yawned as I plopped back down on the roof. Leo, already standing and ready to go back in, looked at me dumbfounded.

"Help me." I said as I dumbly flailed my arms around. Leo rolled his eyes. "Why did you even sit back down?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied. "I guess I didn't feel like standing."

Leo let out an exasperated sigh before extending his arms. "Sometimes, you remind me of Mikey." With that said, we both walked back into my room and said our goodnights. I fell forward to come face to face with the green comforter of my bed. I stood up and pulled the comforter back and lied back down. I thought about everything that happened tonight and wondered why anyone would want to tear apart the brotherhood between the four mutants? I finally fell asleep thinking about the man Leo told me about back at the lair.

The man called Shredder.

* * *

**I'm on my knees begging for reviews. **

**Just one?**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Sorry I had to end it so soon I was going to write more but I had a softball championship all weekend. Wish me luck to defend the title :P**

**R&R**


	8. Donnie's Message

**I can't believe this. As I was typing this I accidentally exited out of the windows and had to restart over ****_twice_****. TWICE I TELL YOU! Anyway, I'm trying to write a Mikey/OC story but I'm just going to make it another Leo/OC story. Why, you ask? Because I just can't seem to find this OC compatible with Mikey. Let's get back to this story...**

**Disclaimer: *sulks in dark corner***

**Onward!**

* * *

My eyes slowly drifted open as I came to the realization that I wasn't in bed, but on the floor. How'd I get on the floor? I groaned and lifted myself up into a sitting position. I smacked my jaws and later hoisted myself up on my bed. I looked over at my digital clock to find that it was only 8:30. I groaned and fell face first on the bed.

"What am I doing up at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday?" I helplessly asked myself. I heard footsteps in the hall and looked over to the door and a knock on the door sounded.

"Come in!" I yelled sitting up in the bed. The doorknob twisted and the door opened to reveal Raph standing there. I looked at him and he seemed to take an interest in the floor.

"Hey Raph." I said as I took in his characteristics for the first time. It was the first time I was alone with him so I actually had the chance to take a look at his appearance. He had a deep forest green skin tone, darker then Leo's, and behind his blood red bandanna were pools of emerald that anyone girl could drown in. I had already drowned in Leo's though. '_Did I really just say that?...'_

"Hey, um...Hayden. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted when we first met." He said as he fiddled with his hands and continued to look down. He must be terrible with apologies. I shook my head smiled.

"Hey, its not that big of a deal. I've been through worse, believe me." Raph looked up at me as a small smile graced his lips. (They do have lips, right?)

"Thanks. Anyways, Mikey's making breakfast. Just to let you know." He said as he turned and left. I fell face forward on my bed again.

"Great. Just what I need are a bunch of reptiles screwing around in my kitchen."

I got up and trudged to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and hair. I made my way into the living room/kitchen to find Mikey twirling around the kitchen, skillet in hand while humming...the Olympics theme? I instantly smelt the bacon and relaxed. It surprised me when Mikey greeted me without even looking up at me, as he just kept his attention on the food. I gotta get used to this ninja stuff... I looked at the island to see two plates stacked high with about five pancakes each.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mikey yelled as he masterfully tossed a pancake on one of the plates perfectly. He brought over a large plate of bacon and sat them next to the pancakes. He dropped down into a chair before sighing contently. After Mikey sat down, in came the other three mutants.

"Good morning my fellow reptiles." I said as they all sat down. Who do think sat down next to me? Just take a guess.

"Thanks Mikey." I said as he handed a plate and a cup of milk to me. He smiled and continued to hand out the others' plates. I looked down at my plate and up into the air for exaggeration.

"Let's get this stuff eaten."

I stuffed the pancakes in my mouth and for a moment, I think my heart stopped.

"Mikey, I can guarantee you that I'm never leaving you now. I'm jealous if this is what you guys get to eat all the time." I said as crammed my mouth with more pancakes. Mikey giggled and left the rest of the meal silent.

"Did you guys make up?" I asked finishing my bacon. Leo looked over at his brothers asking for the answer. Donnie sighed and responded.

"Forgive and Forget. But there are some things that can't be forgotten. I have something that I wanted to tell everybody too." He said as he pushed his plate forward.

Four pairs of eyes immediately flashed up at Donnie.

"When I was treating Leo's burns, A strange message popped up on my computer along with a bio. The bio was of an escaped lab experiment who was a mutant like us. Her name was Irena and I suppose her DNA was mixed with that of a bird. I still don't understand how she's still alive. I-"

Leo interrupted him by holding his hand out. "What do you mean you don't understand? She's a mutant like us are you saying that she could die?" Leo spoke with concern for a fellow mutant.

Don shook his head. "It's not that simple. You have to make the life first. You see, combining DNA isn't all that simple because the separate samples won't always splice together. I'm actually surprised that her DNA was compatible. Many lives have been lost by only attempting to combine the DNA. I was thinking backwards though. You are all probably thinking that she was a human from the start."

Leo looked intrigued. "Just what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe she was a bird from the beginning. I thought she was a human from the start too. But with more research I found out that even her bone structure has parts that are built like a bird's. Her wings, for example, are attached to her spine like a bird's. With everything else that I've discovered, I'm also going to guess that her bones are thin and hollow, making her seem fragile."

Mikey and Raph sat there looking clueless while Leo had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why are you so interested in this girl Donnie? Why is she so important? And most of all, who sent you this message?" Leo said with a stern voice.

Don looked down, his reddish brown eyes flashing with nervousness.

"We have to bring her back to the United States if we want to know the truth. And...Bishop. Bishop sent the message." Don said as he looked up Leo.

"Wait, the truth to what?" Raph said as he slammed his palm down on the counter. I was a bit surprised at his actions. This Bishop guy must bring back unsettling memories. Mikey remained quiet which was a bit shocking to me, but I went along with it.

"The truth...to who really killed Master Splinter." Don said as he looked away from his brothers. Three gasps sounded in the room and I remained silent because I already knew.

"Guys can I tell you something?" I said as I looked at each of the brothers. Leo nodded for gesturing for me to continue. "I-I already knew about this whole thing. I just didn't think it would be right if I told you." I said as I looked down at the counter. I looked up to find Leo's eyes wide with surprise and Donnie's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I already knew anyway." I suspected he would've figured out. I smiled and stood up.

"Okay guys, we'll worry about that later. I have an idea." I said miraculously as I put my hands on my hips for exaggeration. Mikey broke into a grin and stood up with me mirroring my pose.

"Then what are we going to do Hayden?" Mikey said in a heroic voice. I stifled a giggle.

"We shall play games intended for children!" I said in a deep heroic voice. Mikey grinned and his baby blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Does everybody agree?" Mikey said as he pointed to everybody.

Leo smirked and said "Why not."

Donnie was unsure. "I-I guess..."

Raph, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

**Me: OMG! **

**Donnie: What's wrong?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**For everybody that wanted to see the dress that Hayden was wearing during her dream, I'm going to post the link on my profile. Though it's not exact, just picture it to be somewhat like that. I think I might title it 'Dream Dress.' LOL**

**I posted another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! *mentally wins Olympics***

**I...have nothing else to say.**


	9. A Game of Hide-n-Seek and Discussion

**Me: I've paid my dues, Time after time, I've done my sentence, But committed no crime.**

**Mikey: And bad mistakes, I've made a few.**

**Raph: More like a lot**

**Me: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I'll come through..**

**Leo: I have no idea what's going on.**

**Mikey/Me: We are the champions- my friends, and we'll keep on fighting- till the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers cause we are the champions...**

**Don: That was...interesting.**

**Me: Awesome right?**

**Mikey: We gotta do that again sometime.**

**Disclaimer: ****I was getting into it up there!**

**Onward!**

* * *

We took a vote on our favorite childhood games and finally decided on hide-n-seek. Don said they used to play hide-n-seek to test their stealth and to see if they were 'one with the shadows' as he put it. We finally decided on making Raph count and look which he was not happy about. But I told him to suck it up and do it anyway. We told him to go in the living room and to count to fifty. Currently, I'm in the cabinet under the sink. But I'm not alone. Who was with me? Leo. I had my ear against the door trying to hear if anything was going on outside.

"Gotcha!" I heard another room away. I think it was in my room. I sure hope they didn't go through my stuff...

"Who's left?" asked a voice I immediately recognized. I heard their footsteps come from the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Well, we got Leo, Mikey, and Hayden." He said as their footsteps became closer.

"Hayden, wha-" I cut Leo off by slapping my hand on his mouth. He got the message and instantly became quiet. I pressed my ear back against the door and heard the footsteps get closer and closer. I frantically began to wave my hands around dramatically. Leo held a look of terror and his eyes got wide. I heard their voices outside and stopped.

"Do you think anyone could fit in there?" Raph asked to Donnie.

"Not with our shells. Hayden would be really cramped and uncomfortable." He said. I'd have to thank him later for leading Raph away. I let out a relieved sigh and wiped my forehead from the sweat that I gained from being in a tight spot. Leo suddenly laughed and I looked over confused.

"What?" I said as I shifted my position. It was really tight...

"Nothing. I was just thinking...what if the floor of the cabinet breaks?" he said as he grinned. I quietly laughed and thought of the image (A/N: Use your imaginations people!).

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." I said as I shifted again. I moved my legs so that I was sitting cross-legged. Leo couldn't really move do to the shell on his back. He hugged his legs up to his plastron, allowing me more space than him. I smiled inwardly at that act of kindness.

_'How could he have ever murdered somebody?...His heart is only filled with kindness and the love for his brothers...' _

I frowned. There is no way he could ever kill someone out of his own liking. He would only kill to protect the ones he loves and cares for. I can't and won't believe that Leo is a murderer. A gentle touch stopped my brainstorming. I looked up and saw concern glistening in Leo's sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you okay? You kind of just blanked out there." Leo brought his hand back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking..." I trailed off still thinking.

Leo must of saw the curiosity etched in my gray eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed and looked over at Leo.

"Your not a murderer. I know your not. And I refuse to believe you are. Nothing you or anybody else says will change my mind. I know it. _You_ know it."

Leo's eyes widened with shock. He looked down and mumbled.

"I don't see why you do think that. I know that I did it. Forced to or not, I still killed our father. And my father probably looks down on me in _shame."_

I looked away and sighed. _'Nice going Hayden look what you did this time...'_

"Believe what you want. I know my sins." He said with a new coldness in his eyes.

"I can keep my beliefs. Only one person will know the truth." I said as I looked straight into his eyes. "And that person is no longer here."

Leo gently smiled. Why is he smiling?

"You try to make everyone around you happy. You're a good person Hayden"

He...likes me?

"Thanks. But in the mean time, if you ever need a friend, I'll always be there for you."

Leo didn't have time to respond as the cabinet door was pulled open.

_2 minutes ago: Mikey's POV_

"Please walk away, please walk away." I said to myself as footsteps came closer to my hiding spot. Which was in Hayden's room under her bed. I admit it was a tight squeeze, but since I'm the smallest of my brothers, I have the advantage. The footsteps stopped and I was able to see Raph and Donnie's feet.

"Even thought we can't fit under there, Hayden might be able to." Raph bent down and came face-to-face with me. I gave a toothy grin and waved. Raph rolled his eyes before standing up straight again.

"Found the idiot." I crawled out from underneath the bed and stood up. "Leo and Hayden are...alone...together..." I said trying to get a laugh out of my brothers. Don cracked a grin and Raph smirked. I tried again.

"Maybe we should leave them alone. You know, they might be...'busy'" I said making air quotes. Don was trying to contain his laughter while Raph laughed out loud.

Raph stopped laughing and walked into the kitchen and we followed him. He bent down in front of the cabinet under the sink as did Don and I.

_"Believe what you want. I know my sins."_

That was Leo's voice. There was a short silence before Hayden responded,

_"I can keep my beliefs. Only one person will know the truth..." _There was a pause before she continued. _"And that person is no longer here."_

Another silence. I instantly knew what they were talking about so I had to hear the rest.

_"You try to make everybody happy. You're a good person Hayden."_

Whoa, I know for a fact now that Leo likes Hayden...That's gonna be awkward...

_"Thanks. But in the mean time, if you ever need a friend, I'll always be there for you."_

Raph didn't give Leo time to respond as he pulled the cabinet doors open...

_Back to Hayden..._

The other three mutants were kneeling in front of the cupboard. I was thinking about our conversation and just begged to God that they didn't here.

"Found ya" Raph said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got out of the cupboard by playfully pushing Raph out of the way. We gathered around the island but after I looked around, noticed we were missing Don.

"Where's Don?" I asked as I looked around. Raph shrugged his shoulders and Mikey looked around. Leo thought for a moment.

"He said something about going back to the lair to get something. He didn't go into detail though." Leo said after a second or two.

"I wonder what was so important." said Mikey.

"I'm back guys!" yelled a sweaty Donnie as he ran into the kitchen with papers. I eyed the papers as he sat them on the counter. Raph smirked and Mikey grinned.

"Took you long enough." said Raph. Don rolled his eyes.

"I was gone for like five minutes."

"Correction. Five and a half." said Mikey budding into the conversation. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was already looking through the papers Don had brought with him. I found the bio, the picture, and -bingo- the message.

"Don, can I show you something?" I asked rereading the message. Don looked away from his brothers and walked towards me.

"Sure. What do want to show me?"

"Well when I read the message, I discovered a hidden one as well." I said as I looked up from the letter.

"Oh? Where and what is it?" said Donnie as he looked at the message.

I laid the letter on the counter.

"Well if you look at the first letter in every sentence." I pointed to the first letter. "It reads a message that Bishop intended on someone else to find."

"So what your saying is that the secret letter wasn't intended for me?" Don said confused.

I nodded my head. "Exactly. It was meant for me."

Don thought about that one. "So...has he been watching us?"

I shook my head. "More like me."

"What is the secret message?"

I looked down at the letter again. "Distant Beats."

Don looked more confused than ever. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But when I read it, I thought of a drum."

Donnie nodded. "Maybe..."

But I guess I'll just have to find out on my own...

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter 10 is COMPLETED! I'm on the brink of tears.**

**Mikey: Need a tissue?**

**Me: *sniff* A tissue would be nice... **

**I have a picture of Irena that I'm putting on my profile. It's only a drawing though. How often do you see girls with wings? Other than Maximum Ride.**


	10. Poland? With Four Mutant Turtles?

**Me**:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Donnie: What is it this time?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Well anywaaaaaaayyy, I don't own any mutated turtles they belong to that one guy. Did you know that Mikey was the first turtle?**

**Onward!**

* * *

It's Sunday. And you know what that means. I have school tomorrow. But it's homeschooling. Which makes it so much easier. The turtles left this morning leaving me a loner. Oh well. I'm grabbed a bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat down on the sofa. How I love my sofa. I turned my TV on News Central. An image popped up making me spit my cereal out.

"The bird girl was spotted in Jaslo, Poland early this morning around 1:45." The reporter said through the television. I sprung off the couch and grabbed my phone. I dialed Donnie's number.

**"What?" **came the reply of an irritated Donnie. I sheepishly smiled to myself.

"Turn on your TV NOW!" I yelled through the phone.

**"Why?" **He replied. I groaned.

"Just do it! News Central!" I argued.

**"Okay, Okay. Relax. The TV's on." **

There was silence. Before Donnie replied in a shaky voice.

**"Hayden...Get over here NOW."**

And he hung up.

_10 minutes later..._

As I jumped over turnstiles, I was greeted with four very anxious turtles. Donnie was packing, Leo was pacing, Mikey was sitting in the couch hugging his knees, and Raph was holding a turtle...

"What's going on here?" I said to the mutants. The younger three looked over to Leo for the answer.

"We're leaving. We're going to Poland. And you're coming with us." he said as he looked back at his brothers who nodded. My eyes widened.

"Really? I'm going to Poland with four mutated turtles? That's going to be awesome!...Wait...Why am I coming?"

Mikey grinned while Raph smirked. Donnie answered my question though. "I looked over the hidden message again and discovered something. It wasn't only intended for you."

I furrowed my brow before asking. "Who else?"

"Well, it can't be me. I wasn't able to find the message like you. Raph looked over the message but didn't find it either. Mikey...Let's just say he did his best."

I nodded my head before adding everything up. "Leo..."

"Right. He looked over the message and pointed it out to me. Though I still don't know what the message means, we'll probably find out in the future."

I nodded again and sat down on the couch.

"Let's just hope whatever it is we find out is good."

Leo joined the conversation. "And nobody gets hurt."

Don looked nodded his head and replied. "We need to leave. If we want to catch that cargo plane."

Leo stood up, as did everybody else.

"Wait, what d'you mean 'cargo plane.'" I said bewildered. Mikey grinned and replied.

"Well, it's not like you see four giant turtles prancing through the airport."

I probably had a dumb look on my face. "Oh. Right, I kinda forgot about that part."

Don and Raph were absent through the conversation. Raph appeared again, but he was behind the turnstiles.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked as he gestured to the left.

_1 minute later..._

"This thing is freakin' awesome!" I yelled once I saw the Shell Raiser.

"Th-thanks" Donnie said as he blushed. Do turtles blush?...

Raph interrupted my appreciation of the amazing vehicle.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Just what have I gotten myself into?...

* * *

**There you have it folks. Chapter 11 is completed. I kinda got lazy and made this one shorter. **


	11. Cramped Cargo Planes

**I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon is their owner...**

**Onward!**

* * *

We're currently driving through Waterville, Maine, at Donnie says, if we want to catch a cargo plane heading to Jaslo, we need to get to Ellsworth. It's so confusing! All of these maps! Raph was originally driving, but Leo told him to rest and took over the position behind the wheel. Mikey was leaning against my arm and quietly snoring, Donnie had fallen asleep on his laptop, and Raph was passed out in the passenger's seat. I bet the people at the adoption center are so worried. I shouldn't have even agreed to come. Oh well.

"You still awake?" came Leo's gentle voice. I looked down at Mikey's sleeping face.

"I don't exactly think I have a choice."

Leo peeked back and chuckled before returning his attention to the road. "Right. I kinda forgot about him."

I smiled before patting Mikey on the head. "You gotta love him?" It turned out as more of a question than a statement.

Leo laughed and continued driving. I had a question itching in the back of my mind, but just decided to let it be. I started to think back to when my parents were killed. The fault of was unknown. No other cars were involved which kind of disturbed me. I think that there death was planned. I always think that, but I never have any solid proof. I'll figure put what happened one day though...I know I will. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding this girl and figuring out what really happened. I'll figure out my parent's fate _after _we're finished with our current objective: find the girl, confront Bishop, understand the truth. But right now I want to sleep. I find myself drifting away off to Cloud 9 where my head slumps over to rest on Mikey's.

_Later..._

I wake up to find myself on the floor of the van again. I sit up, yawn, and look around. But the guys weren't in the van.

"Guys?" I called out absentmindedly. Of course I didn't get an answer. I shot up and darted out the door to see a gigantic cargo plane right before my eyes. "Whoa." I said under my breath as I backed up.

"Pretty big huh?" a voice said from above me. Leo was sitting on top of the van. "At least we got an early morning flight." he said shrugging. It was still dark out...

"Wait. How early is it?!" Leo looked at an imaginary watch before answering.

"About 3:30." He answered.

"I should be asleep right now!" I answered skeptically. Leo looked down and shrugged.

"Well I should be doing katas right now."

I huffed. "Well sucks. By the way, when do we board this thing?" I said pointing to the plane.

"Right about now." said Don as he came out from behind the van, with Raph and Mikey. Leo jumped off the roof of the van and reunited with his brothers before turning to me.

"Come on." He said as he held his three-fingered hand out to me. I took it...and felt myself being dragged behind a running Leo. Leo looked back at me, His sapphire blue eyes shining with concern.

"If you can't catch up, I can carry you." he said nervously. I blushed and shook my head. _Pull yourself together..._

"N-no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." I said increasing my speed. Since when do I stutter? Me?

Leo looked forward again. "Sorry. Usually we don't have people run with us."

I smiled sympathetically. "It must suck, not having anyone, being alone all the time."

Leo looked back at me. "Thank you, for, summing that up."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

When we reached the cargo plane, it was cramped. And I mean _on top of each other _cramped.

HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!

* * *

**Poor Hayden. Stuck in a cramped cargo plane with four mutated turtles. I hope she's okay...**


	12. Explosives?

**I. IS. BACK. And I is back to stay. Read on my children!**

**Disclaimer: Never. Notta. Neheh.**

**Onward!**

* * *

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Mikey wailed for the umpteenth time.

I face palmed and Raph groaned. Mikey turned serious. "I'm not sure if I can hold it much longer!"

Leo sighed and looked out the window. "Don't worry Mikey. We're only about fifteen minutes from landing."

Mikey let out a childish whine. "I don't think I can wait fifteen minutes."

I rolled my eyes at his whining. Don had fallen asleep and Raph was looking through the plane's contents. The daylight was hiding behind the clouds again and twilight was taking its place. The sunset slowly faded into a midnight blue. The stars had yet to shine their beauty and the moon was coming to its peak.

"We're landing in...five..." Leo started the count of and Mikey began to cry tears of joy.

"Don't you worry bladder, the wait won't be much longer." Oh great. Mikey's singing to his bladder.

"...Four..." Hurry it up plane, I don't think I can take much more of Mikey's singing.

"...Three, two..."

"MY BLADDER CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER!"

"...One..."

The plane hit the ground...hard. Mikey flew into the wall and I was in the air for a millisecond before hitting the ground again.

Leo stood up, his voice filled with concern. "Is everybody okay?"

Mikey rubbed his head and pouted. "That really hurt. But I don't have to go to the bathroom anymore."

Raph held a hand over his mouth and his face was green. Well. Way greener than usual.

"I think I might throw up."

Leo looked raised his eye ridge in amusement and looked toward me, sapphire eyes in question.

"I'm fine." I replied to his questioning stare. He nodded and looked back to his other brothers.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Leo said pointing toward an emergency exit. We all climbed the steps leading to the exit. As we gathered around the door, I counted three shells.

_Leo, check...Mikey, check...Raph, check...Donnie..._

As the other three mutants climbed out the door, I looked around the room for Donnie. I spotted something green out of the corner of my eye while looking behind a huge cardboard box. I walked over to Don to find him...sleeping? He was _still _asleep from earlier and was _still _laying on top of a box of...

"DONNIE! GET UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LAYING ON?!" I pushed his limp figure, causing him to stir a little. He simply rolled over and fell off the box, onto the the floor.

Don lazily sat up and looked at me confused. "What?"

He stood up and yawned. I flailed my arms and pointed at the box. Don had a look that read 'Is this girl high? I think she's high.'

Donnie bent down and looked at the box that he had fallen asleep on. "Explosives."

His eyes went wide and he started gasping out words.

"Napalm...was a Navy antipersonnel weapon. " He said horrified. I wore a look of complete disgust.

"Why is it even here?" I asked pointing to it like a madman.

Donnie constructed a thoughtful posture. "I don't know. I thought they planned to dispose of it."

"Speak English!" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

Donnie sighed. "Napalm is a thickening/gelling agent generally mixed with gasoline or a similar fluid. The Navy used Napalm bombs in World War Two and constantly in the Vietnam War. I read up on the internet that they planned to dispose of it."

I looked back at the package. "Somebody's playing us."

* * *

**NO! DON'T TELL ME THAT THIS IS SHORT! IS IT READABLE?!**

**Mikey: Y-yes?**

**Me: I CAN'T HERE YOU SOLDIER!**

**Mikey: Yes? *quivering in fear***

**Me: YES IT IS READABLE! NOW READ!**

**What can I say? I'm a writer on a roll.**


	13. The Canister

**My new username, *drumrolls in the background* is WriterOnARoll. Likie Likie eh?**

**Disclaimer: *sulks in dark corner***

***The turtles are sixteen***

***The Shredder remains undefeated***

***I added Bishop into the 2k12 universe O.O***

***April...Lets just say you'll find out later. Be patient!***

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own TMNT... I don't own Poland either. Or napalm. Or cargo planes. **

**Onward!**

* * *

After Donnie and I had told the other mutant of the news, they looked at us like we were crazy. I would've done the same thing but still...give us some credit. Donnie talked Leo into letting him stay with the plane, so he could see where they were taking the napalm. Leo directed Raph and Mikey to go north. That left...Leo and me to go south. The buildings in Poland were harder for Leo to jump across. They were spread apart farther then they were in the city. It was also probably hard knowing that he was carrying me on his shell. Leo stopped his running and looked around the city.

"There has to be an easier way to do this." he said under his breath, barely audible. I looked around but didn't see anything that would make it simple.

"I don't know" I said gripping his neck tighter as he ran for the next building.

He reached up toward his neck with his hands. "Can you let me breath now?"

"Oh right." I blushed. _Why are you blushing?_

"Hmmm. I wonder why the buildings are spread so far apart anyway." He said looking down between the buildings. I looked over his shoulder to see nothing but the eerie darkness of an alley. "Let's take a look." He said while in the state of jumping down. I held on tight, afraid I would go flying. Once his feet touched the ground, I slid off his back and looked around the alley. A few cans here and there, lots of bags, ooooh look a plastic cup. Yep, your traditional alley.

Leo picked something up off the ground, a futuristic canister of some sort. I looked at him in disgust as he examined it.

"What are you doing? Looking through Poland's trash? I'm pretty sure it's no different than ours."

Leo shook his head violently and rubbed his finger over the metal of the canister. "Kraang?...He said under his breath.

"Kraang? What's a Kraang?" I said looking over the canister.

Leo looked up at me nervously. "N-nothing you need to be concerned about."

I huffed. _Why don't I need to be concerned? They're all my friends now and if this Kraang makes Leo stutter then something is up..._

"I think I do need to be concerned." I responded. "If this thing is important and a big deal, I have a right to know."

Leo sighed. "I see your point. The Kraang are aliens. They are the ones who mutated us sixteen years ago. I thought we destroyed them." He said the last part angrily.

"What happened?" I said, wondering why he got angry all of a sudden.

Leo sighed again. "It was about a year ago when we had the final battle with them. April decided to tag along with us, despite Master Splinter's attempts to stop her." Leo paused and looked down. "The Kraangs' oxygen poisoned April with lung cancer. Donnie rushed April home to her dad, Kirby O'Neil. We defeated the Kraang and sent them back to Dimension X." Leo took a deep shaky breath. "When I-I was...staying with her and her dad a year later, I-I found...her d-dead one night laying in her bed." Leo breath remained shaky, but he didn't show a tear while I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I-I...I'm so sorry." I whispered as he refused to hug me back.

"Apologizing won't bring her back." He said gently pushing me away. "But it doesn't matter. Because you have brought me out of the darkness."

* * *

**What is going on here? Did I write that? I don't think I wrote that? Did I? **

**Well now that my job is done, I shall go bathe in caramel. O.o No not really that would weird. I wonder what it would feel like...**

**Toodles my readers, I shall be back from the wonderful bath later, err, NO! DON'T LET MY WORDS FOOL YOU! THEY LIE! I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH! **

**(BTW: I don't really bathe in caramel. My words lie...)**


	14. EIoS

**I HAVE DONE IT! I, WriterOnARoll have just accomplished chapter fourteen! Congratulate me people! No you don't have to. Half the people on this website don't read author's notes anyway. Can I at least have a donut? **

**I think I might share this little bit of information. Listening to: My Love (Sia)**

**Disclaimer: I'm looking! *digs through closet***

**Onward!**

* * *

After we had met again with the other turtles, Donnie was literally jumping with excitement. He ran up to Leo once we arrived back and shook his shoulders.

"I figured out where they're taking the napalm!" Don said. His eyes were wide with happiness as he jumped up and down. I looked at him in confusion, before he ran up to me and shook my shoulders too. "Do you know where they're taking it!?" I reached up and unlatched his hands from my shoulders.

"I thought that was your job." I looked at Leo and mouthed the word help.

Donnie sighed, obviously out of frustration. "Well they're taking it to one of the biggest science laboratories in the world." He said as he gestured with his arms. "EIoS. Estonian's Institution of Science."

I looked around at everyone else to see if they were as confused as I was. Leo was trying to process the information and Mikey was flicking Raph.

"Where is that exactly?" Leo tilted his head.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "The capitol of course. Tallinn, Estonia."

Leo still looked confused as did I.

"But how do we in get there? It's not like we can just prance through the front door of the lab." Raph asked joining the conversation. I looked around him and giggled at the sight. Mikey was sprawled on the roof of the building holding his hand.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. That really hurt." He said hugging his throbbing hand to his chest.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Tallinn is about 1,306 kilometers away from Jaslo."

Leo picked up where this was going. "So that means a lot of traveling..."

I waved my hands around frantically. "Stop. What about the bird girl? We can't just leave her hanging."

Donnie brought his hand up to his chin (they do have chins right?).

"We can do both at the same time?" Mikey asked unsure if he was right or wrong.

Leo looked down at the city. "They said that girl was here in Jaslo. But where is she going now?"

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Maybe the laboratory that the napalm is being taken to?"

Donnie replied to my thoughts. "Definitely a possibility. We have to worry about the napalm first. If they set that to detonate, it could explode NYC in minutes."

Leo nodded his head. "Let's go to Estonia."

* * *

**I know. Short chapter. Don't tell me. This is more of a conversation chapter then anything. BUT! I will make sure the next chapter is longer.**

***Leo and Hayden haven't had much romance lately have they?***


	15. A Meaningful Promise

**I've been very anti-social this summer, since I have to babysit. Well, atleast I have more time to write! **

***I can't put pictures of cities/states on my profile. If you're that interested in seeing what they look like search Google Images***

**Discliamer: I only own the laptop I type on.**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I'm not sure if I can take this any longer. Mikey had been complaining the whole way there. Raph had hit him before we even started, Donnie had hit him a couple hours ago, Leo had hit him about ten minutes ago, and I had just hit him. Did he want us to hit him at the same time?

"We're here!" Leo said skidding across the rooftop to a stop before I was set down on the rooftop from his arms.

Raph looked around and huffed. "I feel like I'm in the medieval times."

"Is this really Tallinn?" I asked looking around while spinning in circles.

Mikey gaped at the castles and grinned. "Whoa..."

"I've only seen pictures but this is just...wow..." Donnie said with wide red-brown eyes. Leo shook his head.

"This is amazing..." Tallinn _was_ amazing. Filled with castles and fort-like buildings, even the streets and sidwalks were made of brick making it seem medieval. The building we were standing atop of was brick with a slanted tiled roof.

"Is this really where EIoS is?" Mikey asked still taking in the city. Donnie nodded but looked a little unsure.

"It's hard to believe but yes, this is where EIoS is." Donnie said.

I shook my head. "But where? Usually a lab will be a big white building." I said making a box with my hands.

Mikey giggled as Leo responded. "You're right, but this is a different continent, so things are probably different."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the meaning of 'lab' is still the same Leo."

Leo didn't respond and looked away. Man, this is going to be tough...

"Well...I remember reading off the internet that the lab is somewhere near the northern outskirts of Tallin. But getting there is going to be hard." Donnie said with a worried expression. _Hmm...We can't just stroll in there and ask about the napalm...I wonder if that's where the bird girl was headed? She is a mutant after all..._

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Leo behind me. His blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"Thinking." It came out as more of a sentence than a question. I nodded.

"Yeah...What's going to happen?" I asked looking up.

Leo sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll know when the time comes." I looked down.

"Hayden?" Leo said in a voice barely audible.

"Hmm?"

"Would you...Would you make a promise to me?" Leo asked. I looked back to see that he was blushing and trying to avoid my eyes.

I smirked and replied. "What type of promise?"

"Umm...Well...I-I...It's so hard to say without blushing!" Leo said blushing a deep crimson while I laughed.

"Don't blush. It's only a promise." I said trying to get the words out of him.

"Will you stay with me? My brothers and I have been so happy ever since I became friends with you. I really don't want that happiness to go away. I feel as if my world fell and I didn't have enough strength to pick it up. But you lended me your strength. So...just promise me. That you won't leave me."

I grinned and felt a new happiness inside. "I stay. Forever."

"Hey are you two love birds finished yet?" Raph yelled from the other side of the roof. I blushed and nodded.

"All finished up." said Leo as he grabbed my hand and lead me across the rooftop. I was shocked to see that Leo was actually holding my hand. But my shock turned into a smile.

_Oh well._

* * *

**My dad and I are probably going cave hiking this weekend! Bring on the stalagmites!**


	16. Thoughtful Words

**Here...is chapter sixteen. NOW WHERE'S MY CAPPUCCINO!**

**Disclaimer: In a world of chocolate ferris wheels and when Pluto is considered a planet will I own the TMNT...**

**Onward!**

* * *

_Colors of all sorts blurred in a bliss_

_Scenery of waterfalls all the way back down to rock formations._

_Five figures appeared atop one of the painted cliffs._

_A lone silhouette seemed to fly over the others with a pair of wings..._

_The picture seemed to drift away from me as more colors began to blur._

_A new image appeared, this time of a young boy._

_I didn't recognize him, yet he seemed so familiar, with caramel hair and blue eyes._

I awoken from my slumber when someone nudged my side. I looked up from my rather uncomfortable position and groaned. "What?" I asked unpleased that I had to be woken up.

Donnie looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Leo told me to wake up everyone. We have to find the laboratory today."

I looked up suddenly interested in where this was going. "What do you mean 'we have to find' the laboratory? We don't even know where it is!"

"Besides being on the northern outskirts, uh no, we don't know where it is." Don said while tapping his fingers. "Leo said it would be best if we got up early and searched for the lab first. Then, when we find it, we can plan our mission and search for the napalm."

I nodded. "But I'm still concerned about Irena." I said trying to get him to think about the bird girl.

He shrugged his shoulders. "This is more important. If that napalm gets into the wrong hands, the United States could be burning to a crisp in hours."

I looked down and sighed. "Okay."

After we had woken up Mikey and Raph, (wasn't that an experience?) Leo began to give directions. Donnie once again explained that the lab was on the northern outskirts of Tallinn. We split into to groups, Mikey and Donnie, were one group and Leo, Raph and I were the other. Our group headed northwest and the other group headed northeast. We went on our way. Leo carrying me on his shell, as an uncomfortable silence rose between the three of us. It was still early morning, if I had to take a guess, I would say eight o'clock. The sky was cloudless, letting the sun bring light down on the city.

"So Leo. What was it like? Being alone for so long." Raph said looking away from his brother. I caught his emerald gaze and saw the swirling emotions inside.

Leo gave a sad smiled "Lonely." He answered. "Wandering."

Raph continued to looked away. "What else?"

Leo closed his eyes for what seemed like hours before his lids slid opened and he replied. "Depressing. Heart breaking." He continued. "Why should I tell you my hardships? We all face our own, you know."

Raph finally looked over, his eyes gleaming with disgust. "What happened?" He growled, which caught me by surprise. "What happened with the Shredder?" I reall don't like that guy. I mean seriously, even his name just gets on your nerves.

Leo looked down, almost in self-pity. "Confusion. Confusion of who I really am."

Raph looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Leo sighed before replying. "I lost myself."

I buried my face in the crook of Leo's neck, to keep from crying. I couldn't let the pain of someone else hurt me. _No...I can't, I won't. I never will show another tear. Never again. _

"You weren't the only one, who lost themself." Raph said. My head shot up, to see Raph smiling sadly. "Don't feel alone."

Leo looked away and out to the city. No response was given between either of the brothers. I looked up at the sky.

I'm in this no matter what. I won't let Oroku Saki hurt another person.

A beeping noise disturbed my thoughts, as Leo pulled out his T-phone.

"You found the lab? Great, we can plan for the mission. Meet us on Gonsiori." **(Street name people!)**

He hung up the phone the and pointed towards the brown street sign. I thought street signs were green...At least they are in New York. "We're already on Gonsiori."

Raph nodded and looked around. "So where are Mikey and Donnie?"

"We're here!" Mikey's voice rang through the city. I sighed and shook my head.

"Ya big dumby." I said to myself. "Do you want to give our position away?" Leo put me down and gave me a friendly smile, which I returned.

Mikey landed in front of me. "Well, no but...didn't you miss me?!" He said spreading his arms open. I rolled my eyes. Donnie landed next to him and gave him a friendly push on the shoulder.

"I bet the city knows we're here now." He said walking away from Mikey, in which he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oops. You missed me though. I know you did." Mikey said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Enough talk! We have to plan this guys!" Raph said to us in anxiety.

"Okay, Okay. Relax." Mikey said waving his hands in surrender.

"Soooooo. What's the plan?" I asked sitting on the ledge of the building.

Leo took charge and replied. "Okay guys. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

***victory dances* I finally got that off my back.**


	17. Stalking Shadows

**Me: May I have your attention please?**

**Mikey: Ooh an announcement!**

**Raph: What is it this time Roller?**

**Leo: Be nice Raph**

**Donnie: I'm with Raph here. She can be pretty annoying.**

**Me: I AM NOT ANNOYING! I prefer colorful personality, thank you very much**

**Mikey: What was the announcement?**

**Me: Oh, right. Visit my profile page for my Getty Image account. After in Getty Images, click on the story you want to see the pictures for. **

**~Read the notes first though!~**

**Disclaimer: Never...will I own something as valuable as the TMNT. Only OCs are mine...**

**Onward!**

* * *

It's been an interesting journey, I'll have to admit. Meeting four mutant turtles with a torn brotherhood, traveling to Poland to learn the truth of who truly killed their father, and now, I never imagined that I'd be climbing through the heating ducts. What a journey, right? Ugh, it's so hot in here. Leo told me earlier that I would be the only one who would actually fit inside of the vents, but, oh, how I wish I was fat. See, what I have to do, is travel room to room and find out where the napalm is being held in. Fun? The exact opposite. But I guess I shouldn't complain. Leo has been through much worse. And I'm doing this for him.

**"Any luck Hayden?"** Leo said through the T-phone he had given me. Well, actually it was Mikey's phone.

"Nothing yet." I said pausing to take a breath. "I have passed several rooms that make me suspicious though."

**"Suspicious, as in..."** Leo said trailing off.

I took a deep breath and replied. "Creepy science experiments. Something's going on here. And it's definitely rubbing me the wrong way."

Leo made a 'hmph' noise and replied a couple of seconds later. "That's all I need to know. Hayden, after you find the napalm, call me back and get our of there. ASAP"

"Right." I said before hanging up. I stuffed the phone into my back pocket and kept walking on all fours. When I said science experiments, I meant human test subjects. Some of the people had organs on the _outside_ of their bodies. I almost gagged when I seen a kid, no older than me, who had his eyeballs hanging out of their sockets. Is this really what happens at laboratories?

I looked down and saw scientists grabbing a kid trying to insert a serum of some sort into his arm. He pushed away, and punched one of the scientists in the face. _Nice shot kid...Fight 'em_

The kid continued to punch and kick each of the scientists with all of his might. He even managed to knock the serum on the floor. One of the men pushed him back down on the table, causing him to unfurl _his wings_. I unwittingly gasped and covered my mouth up in a hurry. One of the scientists looked up, as did the kid. I could see that he grinned and waved at me. I waved back and gave him a small smile.

'I'll come back for you.' I mouthed through the cracks of the air vent. He giggled and nodded his head. He was only, what, ten?

"Get her!" One of the men shouted. I mouthed 'I promise' before I scrambled away on my hands and knees. After I had escaped that room, I gave let out a sigh of relief before I continued on my way.

My thought continued to return to the little boy though. No fear, only determination. And when he looked up at me, pure innocence swirled in blue eyes. His blonde hair had grown out long, all the way to his neck in the back. They had him wearing a pair of black shorts, and a sleeveless undershirt with slits in the back. Probably for his wings.

My thoughts were interrupted by yelling below me. I looked down and saw a large man yelling at another guy for...I heard the words napalm, just delivered, and explosive in the same sentence. That's all I need to know, now I gotta call Leo. Luckily I had him on speed dial, so it would be easier.

**"Found something?"** Leo's voice came through the phone.

"Yep. And I think you're going to like it."

After I had told him everything, he completely _exploded_.

**"What do you mean they saw you?! Hayden that puts you at extreme risk! Do you know what they could do?! They could-"**

"Hey, you're going to break your voice box. Anyway, I'm dropping into the room with napalm now. See ya." I said hanging up on him. I moved the vent cover and pushed it aside. I dropped down from the ceiling and took a look around. A big room filled with boxes and crates. A storage room? My luck. The two men I had seen earlier, were nowhere to be seen. I opened the door that stood halfway across the room and peaked out. I looked out into a white hallway that seemed to go on forever, including some doors and glass windows. I looked down each hallway and saw a group of scientists coming with several test tubes. One of the test tubes contained a strange bubbly liquid that caught my attention. They passed the storage room, and continued discussed the test tubes.

"Ah, this one is by far the best." A man with an accent said. A woman nodded and lifted the bubbly liquid.

"Perhaps the outcome will be far greater than we expected. If that boy cooperates, he could be the greatest experiment in science."

My eyes went wide. _You won't lay a finger on that boy... _Why was I so worried about this boy anyway? Oh yeah, he was a human test subject with who knows how many poisons running through his veins. After the scientists were out of sight, I sprinted in the direction they went.

_Window but no scientists...Window with...was that a pig?...Window with scientists! HAHAHA! World you cannot beat me!_

I slid to a stop and peered through the window. The same boy from earlier sat on a table while the same man with the accent began to say something that wasn't audible to me. The boy vigorously shook his head and held out his arm, and for the first time, he looked terrified. I couldn't stand watching the little boy be so scared and alone. I slammed the door open and stood in the doorway.

"You won't touch him."

A few of the scientists backed away. The man with the accent turned around to face me.

"Just who might you be?" He said with a fake smile.

"Who am I? Who are you?"

The man pointed to himself, which I thought was a bit childish. "I am Howard F. Langenstein. The founder and head scientist of EIoS."

"Hm interesting. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving with that boy." I said gesturing toward the kid from earlier. He looked at me with a new confidence in his eyes. I walked towards him and extended my hand. He looked at me in confusion.

"Take my hand." The boy nodded and grabbed my hand. I lifted him off the table and into my arms. He was so skinny! Practically skin and bone!

"You cannot leave. I'm not finished with him yet." Langenstein said grabbing my arm. I smacked his hand with the arm that wasn't holding the unnamed boy.

"Don't touch me!" I said pushing him. Langenstein shrugged his shoulders.

"You are a part of this facility now. Should we start the tests yet?"

I squeezed the boy tighter to my chest. "What type of twisted lab is this?"

"Hayden!" Leo...the guys were here. Thank God...

"In here!" I shouted. The kid buried his chin in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back comfortingly while he played with my hair which was in a ponytail.

_You have pretty hair... _A soft voice sung through my brain while the boy took a strand of my hair in between his fingers.

"Thank you." I said trying to get out of the room_ and_ not freak out.

I ran out of the room and down the hallway avoiding oncoming scientists. Where were the guys?

_Where are we going? _The boy's soft voice echoed through my mind. I looked down and responded as simply as I could.

"Away from this horrible place." The boy looked up and smiled.

_Thank you...You've been so kind to me... _

I smiled inwardly and kept running until I ran into a fork in the corridor.

Which way?

One

Two

or Three?

_Go for three... _The little boy looked up at me as his voice rang through my conciousness. "Let's go for three." I ran down the third hallway until it stopped to a single door. I reached for the handle and looked down at the boy questioningly. _The napalm is behind that door, if that's what you're looking for...Your friends are close too..._ I rubbed his head and opened the door. An all white room with a glass table in the middle. A laptop sat on the table...

"What is that?" I asked walking closer. The boy shifted in my arms and looked at the laptop. _Isn't that what you were looking for? I think that's the napalm. _I opened the laptop and expected to find a normal background but instead, a rotating Earth and complicated buttons lined up where the keyboard would be. I touched the screen where Earth rotated, and it zoomed in on Canada.

"That's messed up." I said looking down at the buttons. _Don't press any of the buttons. I don't know what'll happen. _I nodded closed the laptop.

"Can you stand on your own?" The boy nodded and I put him on the ground. I picked up the laptop and grabbed the boy's hand. "Let's get out of here."

We reached the fork again and I looked down at the boy. "Do you know where now?"

_Your friends are-_

"Hayden!" Leo and the guys ran toward us.

_here._

I giggled and squeezed his hand. He looked ahead at the four turtles with wide eyes. _Are they mutants? I've met a couple... _I nodded my head as the guys appeared in front of us.

"Are you okay? Hayden we were worried." Leo said walking forward. Raph looked at the boy, and raised an accusing finger.

"And who is that?" The boy looked up at me with a worried expression. _I don't think they like me._

"They do like you. Raph, be nice. This is..." I looked down, waiting for an answer. _I don't know... _I furrowed my brows. "Well, he doesn't have a name yet. But I'll think of one."

"How can we trust him?" Raph growled back.

"Maybe you can't trust him. But I can." I said. The boy looked away.

"You found him here right?" Leo said stepping in. "As a test subject?"

"As a human being. And yes, I did find him here." I said defending him.

"Bring him with us." Leo said. "He might know something we don't"

I nodded. I would take care of this boy. Almost like a little brother. _A brother? Am I really that important? _The boy looked up at me.

"Course you are. Now let's get out of this place."

* * *

**This has been a workout for my fingers. Please, grant me reviews in return. **

**Go to my profile for the pictures...**


	18. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**I, am drinking chocolate milk.**

**Disclaimer: WHY?! DO YOU BRING UP SUCH PAINFUL THINGS TO THINK ABOUT?!**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Dustin?" I asked the little boy. He shook his head. We were trying to think of names that would best fit him. So far, we came up with Justin, Sander, and David.

"Zach?" Mikey looked clueless. Again, he shook his head.

"Logan?" Raph's eye ridges furrowed. The boy's head shook no.

Leo snapped his fingers. "How about Oliver?" The little boy's eyes brightened and he nodded. "Now you know that once you pick this name, you'll never be able to change it." Leo continued. The boy nodded his head. _I know, I really like it so I'm gonna stick with it. _Don had told us something about how the boy-now Oliver-had his voice taken away at a young age and was given the ability of telepathic communication. When he talks to us through our minds, its almost like a gate that his voice has to pass through first. Or he can choose who to talk to. It's probably really complicated for him.

"So you like Oliver?" Leo asked. The boy nodded with a big smile. _For the rest of my life, I will be known as Oliver._

I chuckled and rubbed his blonde head. Leo stood up and looked at the city. "I wonder where Irena is?" He said suddenly. I looked up with wide eyes, as did the rest of the group. _Did you say...Irena?_ I looked down at Oliver to see his eyes turned watery with tears.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Raph asked a bit taken aback by Oliver's reaction. Oliver nodded and wiped his nose and mouth with his arm. _She was like sister to me. Before she was...before..._He trailed off looking down. I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Oliver's head shot up and he shook his head violently, tears running down his cheeks. _I'm not ready yet. I'm not sure if I will be... _Mikey knelt down and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok little dude. I'm sure Irena's okay." Mikey said with a smile. Oliver mentally giggled and leaned up against Mikey's side. I looked over at Donnie again to see if he had figured anything out. I had figured out that Don went extremely loopy whenever he found a piece of technology he knew nothing about. And this, was one of those times. Right now, he was running his fingers along the _outside_ of the laptop as if it were a piece of gold. I walked over to him and laid a hand on the laptop.

"I think it's about time we discuss strategy." I said nodding my head. Donnie snatched the laptop away and hugged it to his chest, as if I had just harmed a child. I raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"What! Are you doing! Don't touch!" He shouted, sitting down on the roof with the laptop in his lapop. I rolled my eyes and walked over Raph. Mikey was still with Oliver and Leo, well, I didn't see him on the roof. I didn't know Raph very well...He didn't talk to me much and was sticking to himself lately. He didn't talk to Leo very often, and when he did, it was when they were alone.

"Uh, hey Raph." I said giving a small wave. Raph glanced over at me and looked back out at the city. I nudged him to get his attention, but only gained a glare. "What?" He snapped at me.

I smirked and poked him in the arm. "You sure you're not a snapping turtle?" I asked jokingly.

Raph only turned away and replied in a growl. "I don't know. You wanna find out?"

I smirked and seized my poking. "Where and when tough guy?"

He tilted his head upward and looked down at me. "We might just get along."

I grinned. "You think so?"

"Maybe."

I looked out at the beautiful city of Tallinn. The castles, the brick streets, the people...

"What's the relationship like between you and Leo?" _crap, I thought I had that under control!..._

Raph let out a breath and looked over at me, his eyes filled with strong determination. Determination of a kind I've never seen.

"Leo's my brother." were his words. "He always will be. Even though words were exchanged, that I wish that I could take back. He's still my brother and I love him. My other brothers didn't take Master Splinter's death as hard as Leo did. I mean, he was told he killed Splinter numerous times. They tortured him so much, mentally and physically. And what did I do when he came back to us?" He paused and took a strained breath "I told him to go away and never com back, until he cleansed his hands of our father's blood. I'm such a jerk!" He closed his eyes tightly and looked away.

I shut my mouth and clenched my teeth. "I guess you're just going to have to kill Shredder." Raph looked over shocked.

"How'd you know about Shredder?" He asked surprised that I knew about that murderer. "Who told you?"

"Oh Leo told me. He told me everything really." I said looking down guiltily. I felt so uncomfortable around him now, because I didn't know if he would blow up on me, or get mad at Leo.

"Oh." He said simply. He looked out at the evening skyline; his arms crossed across his plastron, and his eyes glazed over with a new confidence. A new confidence set to destroy that man. I don't even know him and his name is already poison on my tongue.

Shredder.

Imagine what it's going to be like when we meet. Boy, does he have another thing coming. And that 'another thing' is me. I wonder if I've caused more trouble than I have help. I can't leave. Not now, not ever. I made a promise to somebody that I would never leave. Never is forever right? Ha, sometimes I don't even know what I'm saying. But I guess I'll just have to figure out _What's Next_.

* * *

**I...don't have anything to say. OH OH! I know! For my readers of Behind the Darkness, I posted the next chapter! YEAH! About time right? Well you can go read that, because I know you've read this if you've already gotten this far.**


	19. Bitter Coldness

**I'm going to be able to update as often to do school starting back :(**

**Polka: You know...I could help write a chapter or two.**

**Me: NO! Your language grades are terrible.**

**Polka: Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk in ****_my_**** language.**

**Disclaimer: *shakes head no and walks away disappointed***

**Onward!**

* * *

"When we find Irena. I'm gonna kill 'er." I mumbled trudging through the snow. Raph chuckled. "Can I help?" We had made it _all_ the way to Siberia, Russia. Why? Ask Irena. She had made it all the way to Siberia and here we were following her. God, was it cold. I didn't even bring a jacket...

"How much farther Donnie?" Mikey asked, his teeth chattering between words. Siberia was nothing more than a frozen waste land. Very few people live there today. I got all that information from Donnie didn't I do good? Don sighed before taking out his T-phone. "Half a mile." Mikey hung his head before mumbling something about 'tacos'. I rolled my eyes and shivered. "I swear I'm gonna kill 'er. Making us walk through a the freakin' arctic circle." I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders and looked to my left.

"I don't exactly have a jacket to offer." Leo murmured looking over at me.

"Lovebirds!" Mikey chanted.

I blushed and looked away quickly. _Chill out Hayden. Haha. Chill out. I'm already cold. Anyway, it's only a friendly gesture. Nothing else. _Or is it something else? _He's only trying to be a gentleman. Noble. _"Uh thanks. But aren't you a lot colder than me?" Leo only shrugged, looking straight ahead. I heard the wind pick up and blow the snow the air. The howl of a wolf followed.

I perked up quick after that. Leo, now fully alarmed, looked over at me blue eyes wide. Donnie stopped in his tracks. Raph grunted and looked back at me, green eyes glimmering, Oliver turned his head, still clinging to Raph's neck. Raph, in return, hoisted Oliver up higher, by the backs of his knees, earning a giggle from him. Mikey paid no mind and hummed a tune, continuing to walk. "Didn't you just hear that?" I squeaked. Raph, put down Oliver and walked after Mikey, but not before ruffling his long blonde hair. Dragging Mikey back from the snow, earned a laugh and pointing from Oliver.

"I don't hear anything." Donnie said looking around.

"Let me go!" Mikey shouted as Raph laughed and Oliver mentally.

"Neither do I. What was it that you heard?" Leo asked rolling his eyes at Raph and Mikey.

"Well it was a wolf howl." I said tapping my chin. _I heard it too, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry anyone. _Oliver's voice softly ringing through my head, suddenly turning back to the conversation. "The wolf population in Siberia is very, very high this year." Donnie said. "Hunters have been sent from places all over the world to hunt them."

I visibly shivered again. But it wasn't from the cold this time. The wind picked up speed again and blew the snow in tornados all through the air. I was looking around every two seconds when ever I heard the wind blow. Another wolf howl. Closer this time.

"I heard it again!" I said shrinking into Leo's side. Leo pulled me closer and nodded his head.

"Closer this time." He looked into the icy air. "Raph. Take care of it." Raph silently pulled out one of his sai, than brought a finger up to his lips, motioning for us to be quiet, than disappeared into the snowy atmosphere ahead of us. "What's he doing!" I whispered clinging to Leo even tighter than before. Man, am I going to have to explain this to him later...

Leo said nothing, but a short time later, a whining was heard. But it was cut short just as soon as it started. Raph walked toward us, sheathing the one sai he had used. But I could see blood dripping to the ground from the tip of the fork pronged blade. We continued to walk forward. But my eyes still flicked back to Raph's sai. Now knowing what he did to the wolf.

* * *

A group of hunters, about five. One woman the rest men. Trudged through the snow of Siberia. The snow flicking their faces, as they held their rifles at their hips. A young man, in his late teens or early twenties, was from Siberia, in hopes of lowering the wolf population. Many of his people were getting killed from the beasts. But in the his opinion. He didn't mind the wolves. The beautiful creatures were only a part of nature in his opinion. But, since he was the only male eligible, his family sent him in hopes of lowering the population.

The older woman in front of him gasped, before turning her attention to whatever it was that was on the ground. She knelt down and motioned for the others to follow her actions. The man from the United States knelt down as well. "This is not from a bullet hole. That is for certain." The woman said. The wolf lay on the ground, a slit in its throat blood pouring from the wound and turning the white snow, to red blood.

"Who could have done this?" The Siberian man said as he knelt down next to the American man. He shook his head, before laying a hand on the wolf's head.

"Not another animal. The wolf is the highest in the food chain hear." He said through the bitter cold.

The woman nodded her head. "It also looks new. Like it just happened recently."

Another man, from Alaska looked confused. "Does that mean somebody else is here?"

The man who hadn't spoke looked up and said in a deep voice. "They can't be far from here."

* * *

**The last hunter scares me o_o The deep voices are always the bad guys!**

**DarthVader: So what are you trying to say here?**

**Me: Wha- You are a bad guy!**

**FlashGordon: I'm not a bad guy... -_-**

**Me: Look guys I didn't mean it like that I- *giant horde of good guys with deep voices attack me***

**Me: Look. *get's chair thrown at face* Why a chair? Anyway! Bye readers! Oh and by the way! The poll on my profile is in a tie between Leo and Donnie! Go vote for the turtle you want to see in my next story!**


	20. Nerve Gas

**Whoa...I made it chapter twenty...IT'S A MIRACLE! *small animated tear comes out of eye* What did I ever do to deserve this?...**

**Polka: *face palms* You're a bigger retard than I thought.**

**Disclaimer: Neh, I only created Polka **

**Polka: Polka is totally awesome too. My character is going to be written down in OC history.**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey raised his finger above a green button on the napalm laptop. "Can I press this button?"

Oliver mentally giggled. Donnie sighed, dropping head in his head. It was a bit warmer now, and we had reached civilization. Hurray! Civilization is _always_ a good thing. (Children, if you ever run away from home and your plans don't go so well...Always look for civilization!) The town we were in was very small, and had a small population. Leo said that we should probably stay on the outskirts of the town for now. 'Cause you know, people don't react very well when they see four mutated turtles strolling through the streets.

"If you want to blow up half of Russia with chemical explosions, sure go ahead." Donnie said, sarcasm etching his voice. Mikey pulled his hand away from the button, a worried expression on his face.

"Dude. Somebody could totally do some damage with that." I rolled my eyes. _No dip Sherlock. _Leo and Raph walked over, Leo looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure whether or not he should. He quietly cleared his throat, as all eyes turned to him.

"Guys, we have problem." Raph pointed in the opposite direction of the town. A big yellowish greenish line seemed to be coming closer. They looked like puff palls of smoke...or gases...

"Move away from the gases!" Leo shouted.

Raph grabbed Oliver and threw him on his back taking off, Donnie and Mikey ran after Raph and Oliver. Leo grabbed my hand, and I quickly jumped on the back of his shell, throwing my arms around his neck. He took off after the guys, but when I looked behind us, I could see the gases getting closer and closer and closer.

"We're not gonna make it!" I shouted to the guys. Leo looked over his shoulder behind him, his eyes going wide at how close the gases were getting. Mikey was up ahead of everybody, giving it his all to get away. Raph was a couple feet away, also looking over his shoulder. Donnie paid no attention to us, looking over his shoulder at the gases, mouthing words and numbers I couldn't make out.

"Don't say that! We still have a chance!" Leo shouted picking up his pace a bit, catching up to Raph. Donnie turned to Leo and ran up to him.

"Leo! That's nerve gas!" He shouted above the kicking of their feet hitting the ground.

Leo suddenly looked interested. "Nerve gas?"

Donnie nodded and pointed back. "If you inhale it in, It disturbs the nervous system, causes hallucination, and sometimes even causes extreme twitching."

Leo nodded and looked back now extremely nervous. He pushed his feet into the ground harder, as the gas got closer. Raph started to get slower and slower too. Leo looked back again, Mikey was far behind, Donnie was next to Leo. The gas came closer and closer, and we got slower and slower.

"Leo I can't run anymore!" Mikey shouted as he lagged behind even farther.

Leo's expression became anxious as Raph too started to fall behind. Leo looked down at the snow as his running slowed drastically, causing the other guys to follow his actions. I looked behind us, then turned my head back to the front wishing I'd never looked back. Because the gas had already consumed Mikey.

Leo's running had been transformed into a slow jog, but now I really didn't think it mattered. Because it was starting to encase me too. I coughed rapidly as the gas filled my lungs. I fell backwards, off of Leo's back, hitting the ground with a soft _thump_. I exploded into a coughing fit as all oxygen left my body. I couldn't _breathe_! Leo fell to his knees beside me, coughing and grabbing his chest, his other hand reaching for mine. Soon, I fell face first on the ground, Leo's hand embracing mine. Oliver lay on the ground, his wings upright in an awkward position. Mikey's head lay on Raph's shell, and Donnie next to Raph

* * *

The gases passes over slowly, revealing a figure landing on her feet from the sky. Walking closer to the six people on the ground, she checked for pulses, which were all there, fortunately. Picking up the younger boy, she carried him on her back, in between her wings, while grabbing the teen girl and carrying her bridal style. She took off into the sky, looking back down at the ground below her where the four other mutants lay, making sure she would come back, for them. The boy hanging onto her back had wings like hers, only smaller and golden in color. While hers took a dark mocha and faded into caramel.

She looked down at the teenage girl she carried in her arms. Around her age, maybe they could be friends? It would be the first friend she ever had. She smiled at the thought of having a friend. Blonde, curly hair pulled into a ponytail. Much different than her bright auburn fiery curls. She always let her hair hang, even when she was in flight. Gray eyes, not an unusual color to her, like most. Because as for her, her eyes were the same, only lighter, and containing more white in the middle.

She looked back at the boy. Her eyes met curious bright blue ones when she looked back, almost asking her questions. She smiled, nodded her head before saying,

"What 'sup?"

* * *

**Well it seems we have met an important character. Her picture is in my light boxes if you can guess who it is! Tell me you guess in a review!**

****By the way, my poll is in a two way tie between Leo and Donnie! Check it out on my profile!****


	21. AN please read

**This is so hard to break to you guys... I have extremely important news that I would you all to know.**

* * *

**I'm going to have to... put this story up for adoption. I'm currently unable to finish it due to family matters and schooling, their for I would like somebody else to continue it. I'm very, very sorry that it had to come to this, but in all honesty it's probably going to happen to my other stories too. If nobody steps up for the job in at least a week, I will delete them. Why? I don't want unfinished stories on a great website like because over years it's going to be forgotten. Therefore, here my word and ask for any of my stories. **

* * *

**I apologize greatly but I have no other choice.**


End file.
